A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical performance data search system, and more particularly to a musical performance data search system having a related information editing function.
B) Description of the Related Art
A user of an automatic musical performance apparatus plays only a melody line, and makes the apparatus reproduce style data (hereinafter simply called a “style”) which is accompaniment data stored in the apparatus, by searching and designating the style by using the apparatus.
Accompaniment which matches a melody line is generally selected by a user. In this case, the user selects the style in accordance with related information such as genres of music programs listed on a display device.
A style can also be selected by designating the title of a music program matching the image of music to be played, as disclosed in the embodiment of JP-A-10-207460.
In a conventional musical performance data search system, only preset data is used as related information (which can image the style such as genre, music title and tempo) for searching the style, and related information or preset data cannot be edited.